teen_hulk_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte
Charlotte, also known as #16 by the men at Hawkins Lab, is an escaped test subject from Hawkins Labs, much like Eleven. As she heads to Hawkins, Indiana, she comes across Alex The Clown, who ties her up and tickles her until she passes out, then sexually assaults her. As a way to cover her tracks from the "bad men", Charlotte enrolls into Hawkins High School, catching the attention of various characters. Currently, she is a member of the Young Avengers, alongside Teen Hulk, Iron Lad and Wanda Maximoff. Biography Similar to Jane Ives, aka Eleven, Charlotte was a test subject at Hawkins Lab who was experimented on for a majority of her life until Eleven unintentionally opened a portal from the Upside Down to our world, giving her and Charlotte ample time to escape the facility and gain their freedom. Later on, after enrolling in Hawkins High School, she unintentionally seduces Gina and sleeps with her. Personality Charlotte is a very playful, seductive, and flirtatious girl, and has a habit of teasing people with her body. However, she also has a tendency to get violent due to the trauma of being experimented on by Dr. Brenner at Hawkins Lab for so long. She and Wanda share a close bond of friendship, connecting with each other due to their similar pasts. Appearance Charlotte is a very beautiful, curvy, and gorgeous girl in her late teens. She has long blonde hair that she usually keeps curled, light brown eyes, and a voluptuous yet slim and athletic figure. She is described by Steve Harrington and other high school boys as "looking like the type of high school girl that everyone would desire like a goddess". Powers Like Eleven, Charlotte has many superhuman powers that originate for unknown reasons. These powers include: *'Seductive Influence': Charlotte has the unique ability to seduce people through tactile and visual contact. This power seems to be impossible to counteract or resist, especially if the recipient is human, since they have a weak will. However, Hulk is shown to be able to resist this ability, though he can choose to let it affect him. *'Super Strength': Charlotte can lift and push objects many times her weight and size with amazing force, though her strength is weaker than other individuals with this ability. It's hinted later on that over time, Charlotte's strength will amplify to greater levels. *'Telepathy': Charlotte also has the ability to read minds through a form of telepathy. Unlike Eleven, she has the least amount of control since she's been more focused on controlling her seduction and strength powers. Trivia *She considers Hulk to be her one true love. *Charlotte has a massive love for baked beans as well as Frito pie, even if it gives her gas. *She is a big fan of romance novels. *She's possibly a lesbian, as she is seen flirting with Nancy Wheeler, despite the latter being "as straight as an arrow". She has also been rumored to have slept with girls before, including Tracy. *She had a brief but romantic fling with Alex Wilder. Gallery Charlotte in hallway .png image.gif|Charlotte walking down a hallway, her mesmerizing breasts bouncing as she does so Charlotte dancing.gif|Charlotte flirtatiously dancing with two boys at a club, much to their delight Charlotte_smiling_joyfully.jpeg|"Haha! I made you look at my boobs!" Category:Females Category:Hawkins Lab Test Subjects Category:LGBT Characters Category:Superhumans